Bond that Puts us Together
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: Er.. when u r patient enough to read to the end and I to write it to the end, it will be a shounen ai, SanzoxHakkai fic. Summary is available on top of each chapter. Endchapter : Hakkai is home! And so are the others anyway, ehehe
1. Arrival

**This story is dedicated to my dear friend t5UR-t51d as a birthday present. Happy Birthday!!! May God always bless you.**

**Unfortunately I also need to tell her to be very, very patient since this story is not yet finished. Believe me, I never plan to make a multi chapter fic out of it. It is just.. well you can say that it is a big accident, hohoho**

**Since it is a birthday present for you, it is going to be a shounen ai, in my way, because I don't know what kind of shounen ai u like, lol. I will try my best to follow your seme-uke pattern in case Sanzo-Hakkai.**

**Hope u like it.... smile**

* * *

**__**

**_Summary : Hakkai suddenly finds himself alone in a desert but then he experiences that he is not really alone, because Goku and Gojyo are also there. The problem is, they don't know who Hakkai is._**

* * *

WHIII..... WHIIII....

Hakkai feels as if he had slept for centuries. The sound around him wakes him up, but his eyes stay closed.

What is that?

Is it wind?

He asks himself.

No.... it sounds more like something being dragged over a rough surface.

Hakkai tries to open his eyes. His eyelids feel so heavy. Then a sharp pain comes across his head and he decides to stop his efforts. Athough feeling numb all over his body, he, fortunately, still can move his fingers. He lets his fingers sweep over the surface where he lies. His fingers sink into something dusty.

It is too strange. Hakkai forces himself again to open his eyes, ignoring the pain which threathens to explode his head.

The pain becomes less and less as his eyes start to give him some descriptions about his surrounding.

Sand.

Sand, wherever he looks at. The sound which he has been hearing all the time is the sound of sand blown by the wind.

He is in a desert. But why?

Hakkai has experienced many odd things during his journey with Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo. He has thus never expected that the journey will turn to be a holiday trip. But he has never arrived in a place without knowing why, where, how, and so on. And he is now in a desert. A genuine, original, real desert.

Of all places, he lands in a desert. And more than that, alone. At least he thought so, before he sees some silhouettes before him. And they are coming nearer.

Hakkai pushes himself up to his feet. He hopes that the ones coming nearer to him are his friends. He expects to see Gojyo with his naughty grin, Goku, who will definitely says that he is hungry, and Sanzo, maybe with his gun or harisen in his hands. But the people are more than three. No. There are at least ten of them.

Then the people show up in front of Hakkai with all their magnificences. All of them have swords and shields raised in front of their chests. They wear ordinary clothes, but their attitude shows that they are no common pedestrians.

In a second Hakkai finds himself encircled by the men, all sword tips rest around his neck.

The men say nothing, they just stare at him as if he is a rare animal running off a circus.

"Hey, stop!! Stop, I say stop!!"

Hakkai can feel his heart racing with joy but also curiosity as he hears this voice. It's Goku. It can't be someone other than him.

His expectation is not in vain, as he recognizes the youth who is cleaving his way among the men. Then the youth finally arrives in front of him.

"Stranger, who are you?" he asks directly.

Hakkai can hear an imaginary thunder strike in the sky. He can hardly believe his hearing.

"Goku? What's this all about? Don't you remember me?"

The youth blinks in confusion. The men surrounding them share the same expression.

"But... how do you know my name?" he asks, clearly perplexed.

Not having overcome his shock, Hakkai grabs Goku's shoulders and shouts, "What is it, Goku? It's me, Hakkai!!"

That doesn't seem to convince the others that he is no stranger, because he, again, can feel the sword tips pressed to his neck. This time much nearer. He lets go of Goku, who still looks at him with this look, a look which reveals that he really doesn't know who Hakkai is. And Goku won't lie. Hakkai knows it exactly.

He feels so uncomfortable now. So he is really alone, although Goku is there, face to face with him.

"What is it? A stranger? Let me take a look at him. You useless guys can't even handle this easy stuff? My, my." Another voice pipes up behind Hakkai.

The man, known as Gojyo to Hakkai, shows up. The same long hair and grin, but he doesn't wear the usual clothes. Hakkai turns at Goku and notices that he also wears other clothes, clothes similar to the ones of the men, type of clothes wore by wanderers in deserts .

Gojyo smiles mischievously to Goku, the latter looks somehow not too happy (;;)

"So, so, what do I see here? Our little Goku has a big problem dealing with a stranger. My oh my, you are really toooo _small_ to do _big_ things. Just leave it all to this big brother, will ya?"

Goku flares up.

"I am not tooooo small!!!! This is not a problem!!! My problem begins and ends with you!!!"

They insult each other and Hakkai watches impatiently. This is Goku. And that is Gojyo. Hakkai needs some more definiteness.

"Ehm, sorry, Gojyo, are you really Gojyo?"

The red-haired man turns in awe at Hakkai.

"Euh... that's my name, rite... but, do I know you somewhere? Guess I won't forget someone like you so easily..."

"Gojyo, it's me, Hakkai." interrupts Hakkai impatiently.

Gojyo glances at Goku, who shrugs his shoulders with the expression 'I don't know anything ask someone else' written on his face.

Then suddenly Gojyo's face brights up.

"Ooooooh, Hakkai!!!! Hakkai, of course, old friend!!! How are you then??" he shouts, slapping him on his back.

Maybe Hakkai can refer it as a shock, but it is also a relieve. Isn't it a good thing when at least one of his companions still recognizes him? But Goku's expression hasn't changed. He still throws these puzzled looks at him.

"Come, come, you must be tired. Let's go home."

"Gojyo...!!!" shouts Goku, but Gojyo just puts one arm around Goku's neck and goes away laughingly with him and Hakkai, followed by the men.


	2. Acquaintance

**Author's note : People who are following this story patiently must be more patient, I fear. Since I am going to have many exams in the future, I need to have some more time to continue this story. Don't worry, I will continue it. Promise!!**

* * *

__

_Summary : Gojyo and Goku bring Hakkai home, where he is acquainted with other sides of his two friends. And it is only a matter of time till he meets Sanzo..._

* * *

Gojyo brings Hakkai to another part of the vast desert which looks much lively with tents as severe builded living places and people capering around the site. Hakkai throws a puzzled look at Gojyo, who just laughs artificially.

Hakkai turns again and takes a good look at the people doing their activities. Goku and Gojyo have shown up. He expects the last member of their ikkou to show up. But Sanzo is just not there. Hakkai feels a bit of disappointment run through his stomach. He is surprised by himself. Why has he expected that Sanzo appear in the present circumstances? If Sanzo did show up, he wouldn't know who Hakkai were, anyway. So, what is the point? And Gojyo just pretends to know him. Hakkai knows it from the way Gojyo has been looking at him along their way here. And now Gojyo tells him to wait as he and Goku whisper to each other about 3 meters away from Hakkai. It does worry Hakkai.

"What are you taking him back with us for?!!"  
"Shaddup, boy, don't talk in this tone with me. I am nevertheless your senior!"  
"Senior here, senior there, you don't even act like a senior!!"

Hakkai can't hear what they are talking about, but seeing them quarreling with each other has, for the first time in his life, a becalming effect.

"What should we do to him?"  
"Forget it. Who is he actually? Why does he know me?"  
"He knows me too!!!"

Gojyo ruffles up his hair. He steals a look at Hakkai.  
"You know, maybe he is a spy."  
"No, no!!!!" screams Goku loudly. "He can't be a spy!! Never in his life will he be a spy!!!"  
"Can you yell loudlier, stupid mo.." Gojyo stops abruptly. His eyes turn blank.  
"Gojyo, hey Gojyo!!" Goku waves with his hand in front of Gojyo's suddenly-turned-into-stone face.  
Gojyo snaps back to reality as if he just woke up from a long dream.  
"What's up? Why do you suddenly go in trance?"  
Gojyo stares at Goku, then he say slowly, "Nothing."  
Goku frowns.  
"Gojyo?? There was definitely something with you. What happened to you?"

"Gojyoooo!!!!"  
Gojyo doesn't know exactly what happened after he turns his face, but a second after that, he lays on his stomach and a fierce looking woman keeps hitting with a frypan on him. Then he suddenly understands.  
"Ouch, aww, stop it, stop it you cruel hag!!"  
"What did you say?!! I am not sure I hear it clearly, say it again!!!"  
"I love you, my gracious, beautiful, kind-hearted, motherly, beloved wife!!" answers Gojyo quicklier than a thunder.

Hakkai is surprised. Gojyo is married?!!! That's what people call news.  
"Onee-chan, you will kill him if you don't stop hitting him." Goku says, "Not that it disturbs me," he adds with a murmur.  
"Gokuuuu.... I have been sooo worried of you!! Where have you been? Did this bad guy annoy you again?"  
The woman suspected to be Gojyo's wife embraces Goku heartily.  
Behind her back, Gojyo puts on a grimace.  
Hakkai has never thought that Gojyo would ever marry, and that with this woman. He really doesn't know much about Gojyo's type.  
He grins as the thought flies through his mind.  
Gojyo looks at him sheepishly. He stratches his head, seemingly ashamed.

After having a nice I-miss-u-so-much short conversation with Goku, finally Gojyo's wife realizes that Hakkai's there. She smiles friendly and begins the conversation,  
"Sorry that you have to see these embarrassing scenes... I am Shi Wei, unfortunately this useless man's wife (Gojyo's expression is undescribable). And... are you Gojyo's acquaintance?"

Hakkai wants to answer yes, but Gojyo doesn't know him. Not really. In this place and time, he is nothing, nobody for Gojyo. Who is he, then?  
Just as he wants to say something, Goku steps before him and says, "No, Onee-chan, he is my friend."  
Gojyo squints at Goku, who doesn't pay any attention to him at all.  
"I invite him to us. May he stay with us, for... a few days?"  
Shi Wei looks surprised, but she agrees.  
"Thank you, Sister! Come, I will show you where we live." Goku reaches for Hakkai's hand and drags him out of the place.

* * *

Goku and, probably, his family live in a quite large tent made of a kind of strange leather a few meters apart from the other smaller tents.  
"So, here we are. There were only three of us living here. Onee-chan, Gojyo and me. You will have to stay here for a while. You have nowhere to go, do you?"  
Hakkai smiles hopelessly. That is exactly his problem.  
"You can sit there, I will bring you some water." Goku points at an empty stool then he strolls to another side of the tent.

Hakkai sits on the stool, feeling so tired as if he had been working three days three nights without any rest. He is grateful that Goku stood up for him just now, but he needs to know why or how or what happened to him. Or maybe what will happen to him next.

"Here."  
Goku crouches in front of him with a bowl of water in his hands. He looks at Hakkai with a bright smile on his face, cheerfully handing over the bowl to Hakkai. Hakkai drinks up the water thankfully.

Goku sits on the next chair to Hakkai, and watches him with a big interest.  
"Tell me, what is your name?" he asks in a childish way.  
"I ... My name is Hakkai." Hakkai answers slowly. It is a strange feeling every time he reminds himself over and over that this Goku doesn't know who he is.  
"Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai,"  
Hakkai's eyes grow bigger, taken aback by Goku's unusual response. Goku grins.  
"I forget people's names easily," he says. "But I will remember your name. It's Hakkai, right?"

_Don't change it again!_

Hakkai smiles. That's the next, what Goku said as he told him his name.  
"Yes, my name is Hakkai."

At this moment Gojyo appears at the door. He looks really tired.  
"Goku... he can't just live here. Even if the whole family agree to host him."  
"But why? He is not a bad guy. I know it!" Goku insists.

But Gojyo's expression shows that Goku's reply is not enough reason to keep Hakkai there. Hakkai is not a stray cat which Goku can pick up and take home easily.  
"What are you going to do with him?" Goku asks.

A couple of men show up behind Goyjo. Hakkai can't see their faces, they look just like shadows bathing in sunlight.  
"We are going to take him to Sanzo."


	3. Advance

**Author's note : Another chapter to celebrate t5UR-t51d's passed exam!!!!!! Hooray!!!! Hooray!!!!!  
I am soooo happy for u and I bet u know that my surprise for u is this chapter. At least u don't know what is in it, looool.**

**Hope u all like this chapter, lool**

* * *

**__**

**_Summary : Uhm... Uhm... it is Sanzo's first debut in this story, ahahahaha.... :P_**

_**

* * *

**_

The men bring Hakkai out of Goku's residence. Goku wants to come with him, but Gojyo tells him not to. He will come with Hakkai instead.

Hakkai's mind is full with possibilities and presumptions. So Sanzo is here too. How is he going to react when he sees Hakkai? Hakkai doesn't waste his thoughts with the possibility that Sanzo would know him better than Goku and Gojyo. But how is he going to react??

Hakkai recognizes Sanzo although he is surrounded by many people. The same blond hair, the same charisma, and strangely, the same robe!! Hakkai frowns unwillingly. Ha ha ha, really funny. When it is all a dream, Hakkai can tell that he hasn't gotten enough imagination to design another costume for Sanzo.

This Sanzo doesn't smoke any cigarette. It attracts Hakkai's attention first of all. He smokes a pipe full of tobacco instead. Not a lot of changes...

Someone puts his hand on Hakkai's arm. Hakkai is about to turn around to see the owner of the hand as Gojyo's voice gets to his ear.

"It is Sanzo. He is our leader."  
Hakkai wonders why Sanzo always happens to be the leader.  
"He is a bit streng, and besides ill-humoured, cranky, and totally strange person..."  
Hakkai needs to surpress his laugh.  
"...but you can count on him."

With the last words Hakkai is pushed to the front, right in front of Sanzo, who is sitting comfortably on something looked like a couch or anything similar.  
"Who are you, and where do you come from?" Sanzo asks outrightly.

Hakkai wants to answer truthfully, but what is the truth? That suddenly he finds himself on a desert then a group of men appear and take him here? Not to mention that two of his friends don't recognize him.

"Are you a spy?"  
"No." Hakkai wishes he were a spy, then he would at least know why he is here.  
"Then what?"

What is he, then?  
As if he were able to read his minds, Sanzo says, "You don't know it exactly, am I right?"  
Hakkai is surprised that Sanzo knows it. Is it all written on his face?  
"Put him in the prison."  
"Whaaaat??!!"  
Gojyo places himself in front of Hakkai.  
"_Sanzo-sama_, you don't have enough information to put him in jail!!!"

Sanzo just stares boredly at him and comments, "..but I also have not enough information to let him free. Now put him in jail. Oh, right... Gojyo, where is the tobacco I asked you to buy?"

Gojyo flares up.

"Is that all what you are thinking of? Hey, I am not yet finished with this matter! (Sanzo turns his back at Gojyo and walks away freely) Hey, where are you going? Hey, stop!!!"

Hakkai doesn't show any resistance as some other men grab his arms and lead him away. Gojyo runs back to him after giving up Sanzo.  
"Okay, okay, guys, listen to me. This man is..."  
"We are really sorry, Gojyo-sama, but it is a command from Sanzo-sama." interrupts one man.  
"We will be very grateful when you don't make any problem." says another man.  
It seems that Gojyo can't help him anymore. Hakkai doesn't want to bother him too.  
"Thank you Gojyo. It is okay, I will be allright. Just tell Goku how much I thank him. Bye."  
Gojyo let them pass unwillingly.  
"Crap," he mutters. "How am I going to tell the kid about it?"

Prisons have never been convenient places. That's clear to Hakkai, but it doesn't mean that he will feel better while staying behind the iron grids. It is all really funny. Sanzo was the one who presented him the freedom out of his sins. This time Sanzo puts him into jail. Isn't that funny? With that last thought Hakkai falls asleep....

....and wakes up because of the noises around. Sound of people cursing and vomiting. Hakkai needs more time to register this situation, but fortunately he gets his answer quicklier than expected. A bowl of porridge... or something that looks like porridge is pushed through an opening to his cell. Hakkai is hungry, no doubt. But after seeing the strange mix of colours happening to be the porridge, Hakkai decides not to eat it.

"You are a clever guy that you don't eat it."  
Hakkai turns to his right and faces Dokugakuji, who is grinning between the grids separating their cells. Hakkai didn't take a complete look at the arrangement of this place yesterday. Now he is aware that there are only four cells, two are put side by side, facing the other two which are also put side by side.  
Hakkai is in one of them, then beside him Dokugakuji, and on the opposite side two unknown men.

"They will be out from here in hours." says Dokugakuji smilingly. "Sanzo put them in jail because they have the unluck to bicker in front of him."  
He snickers. Hakkai can't help to smile.

"A visit for you." says a man shortly, as he arrives in front of Hakkai's cell. Gojyo and Goku are with him.  
"Nah... oww, thank God you haven't eaten it, throw it somewhere, it is poisonous." tells Gojyo as he sees the bowl of porridge in front of Hakkai.  
"Really?" Hakkai is amazed that someone tries to kill him on his second day in prison.  
"No, no, that's our new cook's cooking skill. He is _still_ new, he, well, is not yet used to this job, and till now, people choose to starve than to eat his cooking results. Unfortunately our great cook died last year and since then we have to be satisfied with this new cook."  
"Forget it. How are you, Hakkai?" asks Goku rather worried.  
"I am okay, thank you." answers Hakkai, happy that Goku is still just like the same Goku he has always known.  
"I am sorry that I can't help you." Goku looks to the ground desperately. "I am an awful person."  
"No, you aren't."

"Huff, he, little kid, isn't it strange that you are so worried about this stranger? Say, is it your first love?" Gojyo teases Goku.  
"Of course not!!! Stop thinking about such things, you perverted Ka..."  
Goku stops suddenly.  
"Hey, why do you stop? I am eager to hear the last word!" says Gojyo.  
Goku scratches his head.  
"I... forgotten."  
Gojyo's mouth drops down.  
"The point is, Hakkai is not a bad person and he should be outside!! Not here!!"  
Gojyo pats Goku's head and says gently,  
"Dear brother-in-law, you don't know him. You just know him one day. That means he could also be a bad person."

"Oi, Goku, Gojyo. What's up? Long time no see."  
Goku and Gojyo bright up as they see Dokugakuji.  
"Oh, yeah I have forgotten that you are still here. How are you?"  
"Oh, I am rather bored since you two haven't stayed here anymore. I hope this new guy is staying longer, so I have a new friend."

The three persons talk carefreely one another, leaving Hakkai to think about what he has to do next.

_Unfortunately our great cook died last year_

That's it.  
"Gojyo, Goku? Hallo, sorry that I interrupt, say, will Sanzo agree when I work as a cook for you all?"  
Gojyo and Goku look at each other.  
"You can cook, Hakkai? Really?" Goku looks soo happy.  
"Well, not so badly."  
"How is it, Gojyo, it is okay, isn't it? Isn't it?"  
"Hey, don't ask me. I am not the one with the title Sanzo here. Go ask the blondie out there."


	4. Ambiguity

**I got 8 points for my first chemical analyse!!!!!! CONGRATS ME!!!! CONGRATS ME!!!!!****   
Ehem.... therefore, here is the next chapter!!!!**

**And thanks for all the reviews!!!! I feel motivated.. hix...**

* * *

**_Summary : Hakkai is out of the prison. I bet u have guessed it. Aaand... we begin with the action part!!!! Here u will meet more charas. Enjoy. _**

* * *

"Uwaaaah delicious!!! Delicious!!! That is super-tasty!!!"

Hakkai smiles at the overjoyed Goku. When he doesn't know Goku, here or there, he would say that he has not been eating for centuries.   
"Do you like it?"   
"Yes, yes, I like it very much. What is it??"   
"It is only a soup with mushrooms and artichokes."

Hakkai gets the job easily, no wonder, since his cooking skill has been proved during the journey. Goku is very happy that Hakkai is finally out of the prison, Gojyo admires Hakkai's "toughness", and in the end Sanzo, who doesn't give any comment to Hakkai's cooking skill nor does he treat Hakkai as a person he has put in jail a few days ago.

A hand pats Hakkai's shoulder as he is about to wash the dishes. It's Gojyo.   
"Now you are part of us. I think it is necessary to introduce myself formally to you."   
He stands right behind the sunset, giving a very impressive background to his profile.   
"I am Sha Gojyo, the present leader of our Swamp Clan."

Hakkai tries his best to suppress his laughter, but Gojyo doesn't look bothered at all.   
"Well, well, of course I can't expect you to say that it is a great name for a clan. But that's the reality."   
Hakkai chuckles.

"And my dear brother in law, who sits over there and eats greedily, is the leader of the Stone Clan."   
Hakkai starts to ponder if this is all his imagination.   
"There you can't be astonished. They are really as hard as stones. Try with him..."

"He!!! I heard that!!!" yells Goku to them.

"What are these clans actually?" asks Hakkai amazed.   
Gojyo scratches his head.   
"Uh, well... we are all, of course, one.. ehm.. _tribe_. You may call it so. But we are all divided into 4 clans. So... there are Swamp, Stone, Goldfish—belongs to Sanzo..."

Hakkai's face grows pale as he forces himself not to burst out with laughter.   
"Oh, are you having stomachache? Just sit down, it will be better," says Gojyo casually, not noticing how Hakkai's body shakes for suppressing the laughter.

"So, where was I? Ah, yes. And the next is.. uhm, I do really forget."

Hakkai has stopped holding his stomach, as he says to himself that in this story he is supposed to be the leader of the fourth clan.   
An immense pain pricks somewhere around his heart.

"So, and for sure you have known that Sanzo is the leader of the leaders..."   
"Wait," Hakkai cuts him off. "Who is the leader of the fourth clan, then?"   
It doesn't look as if Gojyo were happy to continue talking about this matter, nonetheless he answers.

"The clan is now.. well you can say that it is gone. It has emerged with Sanzo's clan, even if the people of this clan never claim to be member of Goldfish Clan. They do respect the last leader so much that they don't want to lose the remembrance of him."

Hakkai looks at the sand under his feet. He can hear his voice come out of his mouth and ask,   
"Can you tell me about the last leader of this clan? Is he dead?"

Gojyo shakes his head.   
"No. He disappears one day. With his sister."

That's probably me, says Hakkai to himself.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A scream brings Hakkai out of his thoughts. Suddenly people are running in chaos.   
"What happens?" he turns to Gojyo. Gojyo reveals his shakujo under his cloak, ready to attack anyone or anything which cause the chaos.

"Let's continue later," he says shortly before he rushes to the screaming crowd, not even waiting for Hakkai's response.

Hakkai doesn't belong to the people who prefer to watch than to act, anyway. Soon he forms his well-known ki-balls as he runs after Gojyo.   
It should be no problem after all, when the ki-balls do appear.   
The big problem starts to manifest itself as Hakkai's aware that nothing shows up on his hand palms. Hakkai is terrified and shocked. This, maybe, is the biggest shock he ever had after finding himself in this unknown environment.

Hakkai stands in awe, staring at his hands, nearly expecting that the ki-balls will appear any time. At that moment a strong grip on his shoulder throws him to the ground. Sanzo peers at him, clearly pissed off.

"Don't stand here around. Go and hide if you don't want to die!"

Hakkai is startled. He is not used to be told to hide, moreover not by Sanzo!   
Hakkai jumps to the side in time as a kick is about to hit him. He glances at the attacker and faces Lirin's surprised face.   
"Oh, wow. Never know that someone as good as you belongs to this tribe." She comments.   
"Thank you." answers Hakkai politely--like usual, never forgets to thank anyone who makes compliments to him.   
"Heey, leave him alone, I am your opponent!!"

Goku lands with a high jump on the ground exactly between Hakkai and Lirin, his nyoibou firmly held in his hand..   
"Yo, long time no see!!" greets Lirin cheerfully and the fight starts without any other word exchange.

Hakkai misses his ki-balls, but when he has to fight, he can also fight with his own hands.   
And he doesn't need to look for victims... they come to him.

In the middle of this chaos, nobody really notices that a small figure perfectly covered in brown cloak steals her way to the prison. Her hands are trembling as she pushes the prison door aside.

Inside, Dokugakuji whistles to the commotion outside. The tiny figure tiptoes slowly to his cell and lets out a little gasp as she sees him.   
"Why does it take so long?" Dokugakuji asks, turning to the tiny figure.   
Her hood slides back and reveals a gentle face with two watery eyes.

"Yaone."

"Ugh!!"   
Hakkai is doing quite well since he has been busy doing the same thing for 15 minutes. Elbowing and punching the people around is really no problem for him, but he starts to ask himself, when it will end. More than that, he moves gradually farther and farther, apart from his own people, in this case the people from Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo. Ceaselessly shot bullets tell him that Sanzo is okay somewhere, but he has gotten no sign from Goku and Gojyo.   
And just as this thought goes across his head, Goku lands over a big muscled man who is about to be finished by Hakkai (Wonder which one he would prefer..). And not safe and sound. Goku bleeds at many parts of his body, including the head.

"Aaah..." groans Goku.

"Goku!!" screams Hakkai worried. A sword next to him just matches the condition. He reaches for it and swings it energetically around. Successfully forcing a bunch of people to stay back, Hakkai runs as fast as he can with Goku on his back.

It is too strange. Goku won't be injured that badly in normal fights like this. He lays him slowly on the ground after running some meters away from the fight area.

"Take breath, Goku... I will help you."

And that is it. Hakkai has lost not only his ki-balls, but also his healing power. And Goku's injures look so serious, he could die of blood loss!!

"Hey, here are two!!"

As if that were not enough, some of their enemies find their hiding place and start to attack them enthusiastically. And unfortunately, Hakkai has left the sword at the "cauldron of war" as he ran away before...

* * *

"Strange, these people attack like crazy." remarks Gojyo. "And they don't look as if they will go before we are totally destroyed."   
"Hmm." responses Sanzo, his eyes wander over the people fighting with each other. 

He can see Lirin kicking his people happily about 10 meters away from them. And Kougaiji stands in front of them. Both sides are now taking a short break. No one is trying to interfere, anyway. Kougaiji is holding a giant lance firmly despite his bleeding arm. Gojyo with his shakujo and finally Sanzo with his gun plus the deadly looks. They look threatening enough.

Sanzo thinks hard. Usually Kougaiji and his men don't act this way. They are commonly well equiped with plans. But today they attacks blindly. As if.... As if....

Then a thought strikes through his head like a thunder. Sanzo turns around to run..

"Sanzo!!!"   
..and is stopped by Kougaiji's lance thrown just in front of him.   
"Too late." notes Kougaiji.

Sanzo scowls at him. "You..."

Hakkai can't stand it any longer. He has no weapon and his power has reached its limit. It's over. It's over with them. He dodges some hits but fails to see a lance thrusted to his head. Hakkai can't evade it anymore.....


	5. Anger

**Author's note : Hmmm... actually I got absolutely nothing to tell today... but I just want to upload the new chapter. Does that make sense? Whatever. It is one of my favourite chapter, I hope u all like it.**

**

* * *

**

**_Summary : End of the battle, and somebody is very angry at this moment. Two feel bad, and one seems rather perplex. The rest of them dream of nothing particular. On the other side, a couple of people might celebrate a big party...._**

* * *

Sanzo has never been so angry. He is really angry right now. He should have known from the first time that something is just strange. And why has noone notice it but him??

Kougaiji attacks Sanzo more aggressively now, since Sanzo has recognized his plan.

"Move away!!" yells the cranky Sanzo, but Kougaiji only smirks. That's enough answer for Sanzo. He won't let him go.  
Sanzo has no other choice.

"Gojyo, go! Why are you standing there??"  
"Ehh? Where?"  
"You idiot, they are going to free that guy!!"  
"Guy? Which guy? Can't you speak even clearlier?"

Sanzo glares deadly at Gojyo, Kougaiji nicely decides to let them quarrel a bit and not to attack Sanzo from behind.  
"We-have-only-ONE-guy-held-captive."

Goyjo turns pale. Now he understands. But it is really too late anyway. As he turns to the prison's direction, Dokugakuji stands right in front of him. Yaone stands right behind him.

"I did it, Kougaiji-sama!!" she says happily.

"We are going back!!" shouts Kougaiji.

"Do you really think that I will let you go so easily?"  
Sanzo blocks his way.

"Don't worry, Sanzo. I will be back. And the next time, I will go back home with the sutra in my hands."

* * *

"Hey, we are going back!!" 

"Okay."  
The man holding the lance puts down his lance and goes away. He doesn't even pay any other look at Hakkai, let alonekill him, and that is really strange since he just has to plunge the lance and Hakkai is dead.

The other men also leave without paying any other attention to Goku and Hakkai. In a few minutes Hakkai and Goku are alone again.

Hakkai doesn't understand why they suddenly retreat, but that is a big relieve to him. He can't fight and protect Goku at the same time. Strangely he has a bad feeling about it.

"Uuuh…" Goku groans again, reminding Hakkai that there is a nearly dead person there waiting for help.  
"Let's go, Goku. Hang on…!"

* * *

"Fools!!!!" 

Goku and Gojyo wince.  
"How can you let him escape!!!" Sanzo screams angrily.

"Sorry, Sanzo, but.. we really don't know that their purpose this time is to free Dokugakuji, so.."  
"So, what? A prison is supposed to be guarded, don't you think so? And isn't it clear that they will come to free him? Or are you trying to say that that's unexpected??"  
"But we have done our best!" yells Goku aloud.

Everyone keeps silent as Sanzo and Goku glare at each other. Then Sanzo strides out of the tent angrily.  
Hakkai can't remember when he last saw Sanzo so angry. The situation is really tense.

"It is not our fault." says Goku, rubbing his bandaged arms. "Why do we have to take all the responsibilities to this mess?"  
No one answers. Shi Wei takes care of Gojyo's injuries silently, and other people whose injuries are not yet being treated stare at the top of the tent absent-mindedly. Hakkai ponders if he has to go after Sanzo, but then he decides to stay there. Sanzo won't need him, anyway. He needs time for his own.

"Kougaiji and his packs have been our biggest enemy along our history." explains Gojyo. "It begins with a plan to resurrect Gyumao, a very notorious person well known as the cruelest and most dangerous one ever. Since his death long time ago, we all have been living in peace. But then this peace is destroyed as Kougaiji, bringing along his people, starts many wars against many tribes in search of the so-called sutras to resurrect his dad."

Hakkai drinks his tea while listening to Gojyo.

"One of this sutras belongs to Sanzo. It is an heirloom in his family. So Kougaiji are fighting us to get this sutra. But of course Sanzo won't leave the sutra to him."  
"I understand." says Hakkai.  
"Oouch…." groans Goku.

Hakkai and Gojyo look at Goku, who winces continually.  
"Does it still hurt, Goku? Usually you get well very quickly, is it this time so serious?"

Goku gapes at him surprisedly. Then Hakkai remembers that he has "never" seen Goku injured before.  
"Anyway," he mutters impatiently, "..you look just like a normal human being with this wounds all over your body. What…"  
"But we _are_ normal human being!!" Goku cuts him off.

"What..?"

It rains quite heavily outside, but Hakkai can't hear the sound well. His mind is fulfilled with Goku's words just now.  
"We _are_ normal human being." says Goku again.  
"What is it, Hakkai? Something wrong?" asks Gojyo.  
"But… but we are youkai!!" shouts Hakkai.  
"Youkai? What is that?" asks Gojyo, frowning.  
"Sounds delicious. Don't you think so, Gojyo?"  
"Heh, have you never thought about anything other than foods?!!" snaps Gojyo.

Hakkai retreats back to his privat thinking room --- in his own head, surely. That's it. That's why he can't bring out any ki-balls or use his healing power. He is a normal human being too! Just like Goku and Gojyo now. Apparently the word 'youkai' doesn't even exist here.

"That hurts! Don't hit me on that spot!!"  
"Heheeh, then don't talk like that to me!"

"Are… are Kougaiji and his packs normal human being too?" Hakkai forces himself to ask.  
Goku and Gojyo stop quarreling and look at him in awe.  
"Yes of course!" they answer in unison.

Then they begin again with their quarrel.  
Hakkai steps to the opening of the tent, watching the rain silently. So he is no youkai here. He is just a normal human being. Then… his hand moves to his ear cuffs slowly.

As one of his fingers unintentionally touches the ear cuffs, he puts his hand down again abruptly. Better not to take any risk….

Hakkai is not the only person who is watching the rain at that time. Outside, Sanzo sits on a big rock in the rain. He is all wet and his cigarette too. But apparently he is not aware of the rain. The soaked cigarette hangs from his mouth, dripping some water that is nothing in compare to the downpour.

The two persons are looking at the rain at the same moment, one inside a tent and one outside the tent. And none of them are thinking about something. They just look at the waterdrops falling from the sky. In Sanzo's case, he isn't only looking at the rain. He feels it himself, feels the iciness of the rainwater on his skin. And it is really cold outside.

Sanzo doesn't go back to his tent till late at night. And everyone knows when he returns back. He doesn't make serious efforts to keep the silent peace of the night, anyway.

Hakkai listens to Sanzo's language abuse from under the blanket. It is really funny.

"Damn! What a rocky place!!"  
"Why is it so dark here!"  
"Where the hell do they put the light?!!"

Hakkai yawns. It is better to take some sleep, he still has to think about the meal tomorrow. And the ingredients needed….

A shaft of moonlight falls on a piece ground inside the tent near to where Hakkai is sleeping. The moon has finally shown up from behind the clouds. Sanzo has stopped cursing around. Hakkai smiles gently.

I wish you a good night, Sanzo.. when you ever find your way back to your tent…

Then he falls asleep.

And Sanzo finds indeed his tent, and still spends some more time to smoke some pipes of tobacco before he goes to sleep. It has been a long, long day.


	6. Ambience

**Author's note : Yay my exams for this year are all done!!!! Thanks for the best wishes!!! The results will be thrilling but who cares.... Sorry for not updating for a while..... I have intended to update this chapter as a Christmas present but I forgot it (please don't throw eggs at me!!!) so this is a present for Christmas and the new year. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!**

**To ChaosD, I hope this one contains less grammatical mistakes ).**

**

* * *

**

_**Summary : Hakuryuu plus Hakkai and the angry Sanzo.**_

**

* * *

**

There are not many things to be cooked in the desert. That's clear. That's why merchants bringing over food supplies are really appreciated here. And Hakkai has done the shopping very well, since he is really good at bargaining. Gojyo who accompanies him is just amazed of him. They return back with double so many stuffs they normally afford to buy with the same amount of money. And Gojyo regrets the moment as he told Goku to stay at home. At least he can help carrying these items!!

Hakkai stands there, in front of a super duper cauldron. He looks at some carrots, some potatoes, some other strange vegetables… and tries to make out a nice mixing up out of them. At that time Gojyo enters the tent.

"Do you still need any help?" he asks.  
"No, it is just that… it would be great when we have some meat. Hmm."  
"Meat? That will be a feast." Gojyo remarks. "It is hard to get any meat here, even the merchantsconsider it as a very precious object. They will probably eat it themselves when they ever get their hands on it."  
"Mmm-hmm." Hakkai agrees.  
But still, a piece of meat will be great... just a piece…

"Hakkai Hakkai!!! See what I got!!"  
Hakkai looks at the happy Goku who rushes into the tent, swinging something white between two chopsticks.

"I find something! Can you cook it?"  
Hakkai turns to look at the thing held loosely by Goku, but its sound reaches his ears first.

"Kyuuuu!!"

"Hakuryuu??!!"  
"Kyuuu kyuuu!!"

The white dragon looks desperately at Hakkai, trying his best to free itself from Goku.  
"Hakuryuu, you are here, too??!"  
Hakkai snatches Hakuryuu from Goku's hand. Goku and Gojyo look at each other.

"Er…. You should give no name to your food, so that you won't be sad ifyou have to cook it." advises Gojyo.

* * *

Despite Goku and Gojyo's whining, Hakkai doesn't cook Hakuryuu. The white dragon recognizes his owner--strangely. And it is the original Hakuryuu. The dragon is getting calm as Goku and Gojyo leave the tent. Hakkai cleans him up with a wet cloth, happy that Hakuryuu is also here with him. He really has forgotten him, maybe because he is just too confused upon arriving here.  
"Hungry, Hakuryuu?"  
"Kyuuu!!"

And Hakuryuu perches on Hakkai's shoulder all the time. It is quite strange to see a dragon on Hakkai's shoulder when he cooks. Goku and Gojyo have given up begging Hakkai to cook Hakuryuu, and accept Hakuryuu as Hakkai's pet.

"Where is Sanzo?"  
Goku and Gojyo suddenly look angry. They don't answer and eat faster.

Shi Wei forces herself to smile. She takes Hakkai aside by the elbow, and whispers, "Apparently they are still mad at Sanzo. Sanzo doesn't appear since morning, too."  
"Just let him do what he wants. Don't care too much about him." says Gojyo with full mouth.  
Goku says nothing and eats more.

"Goku…"  
Goku glances at Hakkai. Hakkai hands Hakuryuu over to him. "I entrust Hakuryuu to you for a while."

* * *

"Sanzo? May I enter?"

Sanzo stares at Hakkai, one of his dangerous looks. But Hakkai is smiling, with one hand holding a tray of food.  
"I am not hungry." Sanzo says shortly, averting Hakkai's eyes.

"Really? But you haven't eaten anything since last night. You must be very hungry."  
"I say I am not hungry so leave me alone." Sanzo snaps at him.  
"May I enter, then?"

Sanzo's mouth could have dropped open upon hearing Hakkai's last sentence. Hasn't he told him to leave him alone? And why is he still asking if he may enter or not? And this guy is smiling cheerfully.  
"Thank you." says Hakkai carefreely and takes seat just in front of Sanzo. Sanzo looks away.

"How are you then? Have you had a nice sleep last night?" asks Hakkai, still in this cheerful way.  
"No." answers Sanzo nonchalantly. He is not in mood for any conversation.

Hakkai feels somehow uneasy.  
"Well, I want to talk about yesterday if you don't mind…."  
"I don't want to talk about it." Sanzo cuts him off.  
"It is not the best way to handle this problem, Sanzo,"

"So what? What is the best way, then?"  
Hakkai is a bit shocked upon hearing his mocking tone.

"You came as a stranger to us, and that only a few days ago. Are you trying to give me a lecture concerning how I am to handle such problems?"

Sanzo smirks. He has touched the wound spot. Hakkai doesn't intend to interfere any farther. He stands up and throws a last smile at Sanzo before he leaves.

"Eat the food. It won't harm you anyway."

* * *

"Kyuu kyuu."  
Goku teases Hakuryuu playfully.

"Where do you think he is going?" asks Goku.  
"What? Oh, you mean Hakkai. Don't know. Perhaps to Sanzo." answers Gojyo, lying lazily on a sort of couch.  
"Oooh." says Goku.

"Is Sanzo still angry at us?"  
Gojyo sighs. "I thought you _are_ angry at him, too."

Goku glances at Gojyo. "Yes, but it is Sanzo. And… we are supposed to be a solid team. Maybe it is just our fault."  
Gojyo scratches his head and sighs once more. "Okay, I the idiot have forgotten about Dokugakuji. But I am no man for such strategies."  
"That is true," mumbles Goku.

"He, kid, stop that. He will bite you when you keep teasing him."  
"Oh, he won't. Hakuryuu is a nice guy, aren't you, Hakuryuu..? Ouchh!!"

Hakkai enters the tent and Goku stamps around holding his finger.  
"Ouch. Ouch, he bites me, he really doooeeesss!!"  
"Haven't I told you before?!" Gojyo snaps at him impatiently. "And… how is Sanzo? You were with him, weren't you?" he asks Hakkai.  
Hakkai puts on a grim smile on his face.

"Well, he is not in the best condition, after all."


	7. Airless

**Author's note : Well this one is actually the first part of a very very long chapter. Later I decided to split it up into two. Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Summary : Hakkai faints and gets a fever. How is Sanzo going to react? Will Hakkai flip out upon seeing Sanzo or not?**_

**_

* * *

_**

It burns. It burns all inside his body. Flames, red flames come out of his body and burn him up. And he screams out the loudest scream he owns, as if he is trying to win against the torturing pains at every cm cubic of his body.

And then he is awake, with the worst feeling someone could have when he wakes up at noon with his clothes all soaked with his own sweat. Instinctively Hakkai does a general, but personal check up on his own body to ensure himself that it is all only a dream. A bad dream, just like a monster hiding inside a cupboard. Nothing else.

Hakkai wipes cold sweat off his forehead, and tries to think clearly. It is already okay for him to stay in this place for some times, but… well it is noon and what the hell is he doing sleeping at this time??!!! Not that he hates this pleasant activity……

Aah…. It feels so dry.

No wonder, we are in a desert, he scolds himself.

But… it really feels so dry. Is it another dream following the previous dream? Surely not. It is much better to be a dream. He is so thirsty. The thirst burns his throat. That would explain the "burning" feeling he had just now.

Water. He needs some water.

He begins crawling around in search of something to drink. Why doesn't he walk? Well a good question but his knees just feel so weak he doesn't believe he can ever walk again.

And Goku comes in at the right time.

"Hakkai, you are awake!" he greets him with this enthusiasm, which Hakkai doesn't expect from him right now.  
It doesn't mean anything good when anyone looks so happy to see you awake. That meansHakkai hasn't just had a nice little nap. Something has happened to him, something that caused him to wake up some time later---or when he has such a bad luck, never to wake up again.

"Goku, why am I…" begins Hakkai, but Goku pushes him back to his bed.  
"You must have some more rest! We will talk about it later. How do you feel then? Dizzy?"  
Hakkai stares at Goku.  
"Why dizzy? What happened?"  
Hakkai makes some movements to stand up again and Goku pushes him back again.  
"My, Hakkai, you can really be very stubborn sometimes!" utters Goku.  
"Ehh… sometimes?"  
The youth scratches his head and grumbles.  
"Why did I use this word actually? I mean, I don't know that you can be so stubborn like this, Hakkai."

"What happened?" insists Hakkai.  
"Oh, okay… you suddenly passed out. We were all a bit in panic… and… well…. Then you didn't wake up for about three days and…. Now you look healthy, that is good." He explains briefly.

Suddenly a strange flood of dizziness attacks him and so he lets himself fall back to his bed. So..... he fainted. Strange things have happened to him till now. And suddenly he fainted?

"Gojyo said… maybe you have been working too hard for us.. this cooking, you know… sorry because I always eat so much… I won't eat that much again."  
Goku looks at him sadly.  
"Be well soon… it is just not great without you."  
Hakkai smiles.  
Goku's face brights up.  
"Anything I can do for you, Hakkai? What do you want?"  
"Ehm.. when you don't mind… could you get me some water?"

"Yo, how are you?"  
Hakkai already sits on his bed as Gojyo comes. He is smoking a pipe full of tobacco.  
"Got totally stressed out here, I guess…."  
"Well… I can't remember properly what had happened… Why did I faint?" asks Hakkai, trying to sound as relaxed as possible.  
"Hmm… Remember our last conversation?"  
Hakkai shakes his head.  
"You were just by Sanzo and I asked you how it was. You didn't answer properly and then you said that you need some refreshing…."

Yes, that's right.

"_Well, he is not in the best condition, after all." _  
"_What do you mean, not in the best condition?" Goku forced himself to ask, seemingly worried._  
"_He is just like usual, don't worry. And I need some refreshing out there."__  
He walked carefreely out of the tent. Then his view became blurry and… he fainted._

"Gojyo…" he whispers nearly.  
"Hn..?"  
"Would you get me some water?"

Hakkai is grateful that he can stay in bed that day. For the first time since he lands in this place, he has found a time to think. About what has happened till now, what is happening and what will happen in the next times.Will he ever come back to his real world? To his three friends, continuing the journey to the west?

Some golden lines fall on his face, and so he put one hand over his face. But then the golden lines increase in such an intensity that Hakkai wonders if the tent is now gone. Hakkai opens his eyes slightly.  
Well, it is not gone, but that more sunlight shines upon him now is true. Someone is standing just next to the opening and putting it aside.  
No, not putting it aside. _Holding it aside_.

The golden hair of this someone ensures Hakkai that it is Sanzo. Being himself a bit cranky at that moment, Hakkai suppresses the urge to ask Sanzo if he intends to come in or not.

So he lets Sanzo stand there, not even able to see his face. But then Sanzo finally decides to come in… that's a good thing, since it is not good for a sick person to take a sunbath.

It's somehow all dark over him. Hakkai opens his eyes fully now, to see Sanzo's surprised expression looming over him.  
"So you are awake. Did I wake you up?"  
"No, but the blazing sun."

Sanzo looks at the opening. Hakkai stares at Sanzo.  
Sanzo looks back at Hakkai. Hakkai is still staring at Sanzo.  
A short "Oh" comes from Sanzo's mouth, and that's all.

Does Hakkai wish more? Oh yeah he does.  
But unfortunately Sanzo is not at the mood to say more than that.

So a very deep silence fills the time, waiting for someone to speak up.


	8. Atmosphere

**Author's note : I'm feeling blue... blue... finally finished chapter 8, I am glad to present it to you. In a few chapters I will have to reveal the whole secret things and I am quite desperate... I enjoy it to torture people with secrets (grinning). No, no, not so bad. I am a kind-hearted person u know. Bla bla bla, here is the 8th chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**_Summary : Hakkai gets well soon and continues his job as cook... (me sweatdrop). He is getting nearer to Sanzo, or is Sanzo getting nearer to Hakkai? One of them shall make the first step..._**

* * *

And in such a silence people fall asleep quickly. But Hakkai can't sleep peacefully. He can't sleep while Sanzo sits there, no matter why. And he is thirsty!  
So he decides to break the silence, instead waiting for another conversational attempt from Sanzo.

"Is there anything particular you want to tell me?" Hakkai says slowly, putting one arm on his face, so that he doesn't have to see Sanzo's expression.

The latter doesn't answer that quickly.

So Hakkai waits… and waits… and waits….

Waiting sucks, doesn't it? So he opens his eyes and sits up on his bed. And he faces Sanzo directly. He is holding a bowl of water, just placed under Hakkai's chin.

"Oh… thank you…"

"It looks as if you need it." Sanzo says briefly, and then he goes out of the tent.

Hakkai is still holding the bowl, looking at the clear water inside the bowl.

It is only water, justplain water. But this water seems to be very precious... so precious that Hakkai doesn't want to drink it. But Sanzo brings the water to him so that he can drink it. He is not supposed to admire that water anyway.

Slowly he drinks up the water, feeling each drop flows through his dry throat. And it feels as if he will need no water anymore, at least for the rest of the day.

"_Sister…"_

What's that?

"_Sister, he is awake!"_

Who is that? Who is speaking?

A girl gasps sharply. That's the last what Hakkai hears before he, again, loses his consciousness.

His fever goes down in two days, faster than expected. And all people celebrate it with a feast—and Hakkai cooks.

He is quite relieved as he sees Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo act quite normally to each other. But he can't help to smile upon seeing them sitting side by side just like little children in kindergarten. There are quite many differences, though. One of them is the fact that kindergarten children don't smoke at all. Sometimes Hakkai wonders how Sanzo and Gojyo are able to finish up so many cigarettes in a day. Is it something people call habit, or is it just a runaway? But from what?

Sanzo notices Hakkai's looking at them as he looks up, and Hakkai decides to continue his work after throwing a slight smile-or grin- at Sanzo.

The feast lasts till late at night. Then there is a dance around bonfire, and Hakkai really wonders how the heck people in the desert know about bon odori, but he is already used to strange and impossible things now, so he doesn't ask.

He spots Gojyo being dragged by Shi Wei toward the dancing pairs. Gojyo shouts out a sentence with 'stupid' and 'honor', but it doesn't impress his wife anyway. So he dances with her the whole night long, looking bored and stressed compared with his cheerful wife.

Goku eats a bowl of soup. Then he takes 'some' rice. And then some soup. Then he eats the second bowl of soup, and rice, and so on.

He really enjoys the feast. Noone is going to disagree this statement.

Hakkai finishes cooking three hours after the feast begins. It is amazing to realize how much care and attention people have showed to him. He walks around and finds a nice place to sit at a quite remoted place from the feast and watches the people and their activities. It is one of these beautiful and clear nights, and Hakkai can see the stars clearly. He smiles to himself while thinking about his friends…. And about their journey. He is already two weeks here. Shall that mean that he is going to stay here forever? A light shudder goes through his back, and he, again, feels that something is just not right here. This place, this situation, something is wrong. But what? Everything just looks so real.

"Hakkai."

Hakkai jumps up in surprise. As he turns around, he sees Sanzo about 3 meter apart from him.

"Sorry, I am… I am just quite surprised to hear your voice." Hakkai wipes off the cold sweat on his forehead.  
Sanzo is still standing there. He is looking at Hakkai with a strange look, as if…..

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am.. I am okay. Thanks."  
Sanzo steps forward and walks past Hakkai.

"It is a beautiful night," he comments.

Hakkai smiles and replies,"Yes it is."

Silence…………

"Where are you from, actually?"  
This question comes so suddenly. Hakkai has no idea for an answer. But just like last time, Sanzo continues before Hakkai answers.

"You have known us before," Sanzo continues. "And that very well. _Too_ well for me. It won't surprise you if I still suspect you as a spy, will it?"

Hakkai looks deep into Sanzo's eyes.

"But it does surprise me that you let a spy stay among your volk. And how about you?"  
Sanzo says nothing to Hakkai's words, he just keeps staring at him. But Hakkai wants him to speak up his mind so he encourages him even more…

"Does it surprise yourself?"

"I'll take the risk," Sanzo finally answers.

"Shall that mean that you trust me?"  
"I don't trust anyone."  
"Then it is not worth it, Sanzo."

Both of them keep silent, probably waiting for each other to continue. But Hakkai is finish. He has nothing more to say. He just wants to hear Sanzo's answer. Deep in his heart he knows he expects something from Sanzo. He just doesn't believe in hope for such things. Because maybe it is just a nonsense for Sanzo.

"It is worth it."

Hakkai looks at Sanzo in surprise.

"Because…. I feel like I have known you for a long time."

Sanzo walks nearer to him. He can now see him very clearly. He can see his eyes, eyes which show strength and confidence.

"….nearly as if….."  
…his hand reaches toward him. Hakkai can step aside when he wants to, but he doesn't do it. Why?

"…. As if…"

Sanzo's words echo in his ears.


	9. Ahahahaha

**Author's note : Anyone angry of me? Sorry, sorry, sorry! I really need many times to finish the latest two chapters cause I am out of idea... But I make sure you won't have to suffer for the next one, sorry!**

**

* * *

**

_**Summary : Party, party! Comedy-Party! Not a Parody, anyway.  
**_

**

* * *

**

Sanzo's hand stops in the air. Then he pulls it back. It was just two inches away from Hakkai's cheek.  
Sanzo balls up his hands into fists.  
"Forget it," he says shortly.

Hakkai stares at Sanzo's back as the man turns away from him and leaves.  
"Hakkai! Hakkai! The food is really delicious! Come and have some, too!" yells Goku, who comes running to him with another bowl of rice in his hands. With a free hand he grabs Hakkai's elbow and drags him to the eating people.  
Hakkai laughs half-heartedly. Gojyo and Shi Wei are also there. Gojyo greets them with a wink of his chopsticks.

"Ah, Shi Wei, you know... it would be so nice when you go and get some more soup for me." Gojyo persuades his wife.  
"Why should I? Go and get it yourself," Shi Wei says sharply.  
"You are really uncute," murmurs Gojyo.  
The men behind them start whistling and teasing the couple.  
"Hey, stop showing off your marriage romance in front of all people, spare it at home!" yells a drunk man, followed by laughters.  
Shi Wei stands up so quickly and grabs Gojyo's bowl off his hand.  
"I'll get it," she says shortly.

Goyjo gives a long sigh after his wife is out of sight. Then he smirks at Hakkai and nudges him.  
"So, guess the spring is coming, eh?"  
Hakkai frowns. So does Goku, who finally looks up from his fifth bowl of rice.  
"I thought there is no other season but drought in a desert..."  
Gojyo slaps his own forehead.  
"I don't mean it that way," he says rather impatiently. But then he puts on a naughty expression.  
Gojyo puts one arm around Hakkai's shoulder. Hakkai drinks some from a bowl of tea in his hands.  
"I didn't know that something happens between you and Sanzo.."  
Hakkai suddenly gets a severe cough attack. Gojyo needs to tap him on the back to calm him down. Goku looks worried, offering Hakkai something to eat.  
Recovering from his cough attack, Hakkai glares at Gojyo without wanting it.

"What are you talking about?"  
Gojyo sighs meaningfully.  
"The great thing of living in a desert is that there isn't many places where you can do something private enough so that noone knows about it."

Hakkai understands his words at one time. Gojyo is talking about his conversation with Sanzo just now.  
The black-haired man smiles.  
"It is nothing private. It is just a little dialog between two people."

Gojyo raises one eyebrow.  
"A-ha. Really?"

"What is the meaning of all this?"  
Both Gojyo and Hakkai turns at Goku, who has been listening to them all time.

"Ah... I forget about this kid. Go away, Goku, we are having adult conversation."  
"I am not a kid!" Goku yells angrily.  
"You won't understand, anyway."  
"I do, stupid kappa! You two are talking about Hakkai's relationship with Sanzo!"

A long Oooooooooooooooohhh fills the air. None of the living beings in the feast hasn't heard what Goku has yelled about just now.

A brand new type of gossip speaks itself among the whole people in one night. And somebody who is creative enough has made sort of pamflets and spreaded it among the people.  
"Genjo Sanzo-sama, the young, blond, attractive, hot-blooded leader of Goldfish Clan, and at the same time the leader among the four clan leaders, has finally found his love in Cho Hakkai. Cho Hakkai, who appears out of nowhere at one time two weeks ago, is a young, handsome and cheerful man, who has succeeded in conquering Sanzo's cold heart. This information slipped off Son Goku's mouth in his serious conversation with Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo. Son Goku himself is the leader of the Stone Clan. And Sha Gojyo the Swamp Clan. In this one conversation, which took place last night during the big feast after Cho Hakkai's recovery from a serious disease – the big feast is probably Sanzo's idea -- , finally people know how the relationship between Cho Hakkai and Sanzo is.  
There is a big rumour that when Cho Hakkai does accept Sanzo's marriage proposal, Sanzo will let him take care of the fourth Clan, whose former leader unfortunately disappear without much information. People are still waiting for Cho Hakkai's answer to Sanzo's proposal, but seeing Sha Gojyo's actions last night for trying his best to hide this fact, we can easily make a conclusion that:  
YES, THEY ARE ENGAGED!"

That piece of paper falls on Sanzo's feet. Some guards outside nearly fall as they hear a sharp, angry screaming from inside the tent.

"I am asking myself if Sanzo has read the notification?" whispers Goku scared, holding a bowl of water with both hands.  
"That's no notification, dumb monkey, that's what people call gossip." Grumbles Gojyo, who doesn't stop smoking and drinking water since morning.  
"But why the hell are you still keeping the damn pamflet with you!" yells Gojyo out of his mind, turning at Hakkai. Hakkai chuckles each time he rereads the pamflet. The whole thing is really funny for him.  
"Man can never measure creativity," he replies Gojyo with a giggle.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"He already knows." Gojyo and Goku mutters at the same time. Now both of them pours more water into their bowls.  
Hakkai rereads the pamflet and finds it more amusing with every time.People stop talking about the newest gossip soon after Sanzo start shooting at people who whispers with each other excitedly. He is very bad tempered lately, and most people believe that's because he doesn't want anyone to know about his affection to Cho Hakkai yet. Despite his behaviour, all people are getting more excited when they talk about this matter. The hottest topic during beer, tea, water or whatever is Sanzo-Hakkai-Affair. People can't wait hearing more from this matter.

More and more people come to Gojyo, Goku, and even Hakkai himself to ask them about this topic. Goku and Gojyo don't dare to say anything since last night, but they are even quieter after Sanzo called after them this evening. Noone really knew what happened, since Sanzo had ordered all guards to leave his tent as the two leaders came in to see him. Noone dared to get close to, anyway, since bullets were flying away from inside the tent, decorating the whole tent material with small holes. But they were sure to hear Gojyo and Goku screaming around.

Gojyo and Goku returns back home, pale and quiet. Hakkai has thought that they have lost their voice during the whole screaming at Sanzo's place, but then finally Goku says something.  
"Sanzo is really angry. Never in my life have I seen him that angry. I am sure his teeth grow longer. There is fire in his eyes."  
Hakkai chuckles. Gojyo gives Goku a side look and says wearily, "That's because his face has only been centimeters from your face. And you see directly into his mouth."  
"My ears hurt." whines Goku, holding his ears tightly.  
"Sanzo is a meanie!"

Hakkai smiles and smiles with each sentence.  
"What the hell is funny about the whole thing!" Gojyo yells in frustration.  
"He has nearly given us more holes in our bodies and you find it so amusing?"  
He shouldn't have asked that, since Hakkai laughs even loudlier.

Hakkai has never even dreamt that such things may happen to him or Sanzo. The whole thing is just damn funny and Hakkai can't stop himself from laughing. It is so funny, it is just so funny...

"Sister, have you found it out?"  
"Not yet... I really don't know how. It is going to be late..."  
The younger girl whines in fear. The older girl takes her in her arms and whispers, "It is okay, everything will be okay. I swear you, we are going to make it."


	10. Attack

**Author's note : Hi! After a comedy chapter last time, I guess it's time to get more serious.. only two chapters to go after this one! Somehow I am sad to end this story, but I am glad to finish it after all. Hope u like it, lol.**

**

* * *

_Summary : Attack! From who? You know who._**

* * *

Both Goku and Gojyo receive punishments from Sanzo. Goku is supposed to help Hakkai with cooking for a week, and Sanzo makes sure that the youth doesn't have any chance to steal the tiniest bit of food while working. Gojyo has to guard the south area for a week, 24 hours a day. No guard-exchange. That's why Shi Wei, sighing uncomfortably, came the day before to Hakkai's tent, asking if he could take care of Goku for a while. She and Gojyo were going to build a temporary tent around the guarding area. Hakkai surely agreed.

It has been three days since the rumour first takes its move, and people are now much calmer. Perhaps it also has something to do with Sanzo's scary looks each time he meets anyone.  
Goku likes to be with Hakkai, even if he hates to peel the carrots and potatoes. He groans all the time, telling Hakkai that his sister never asks him to do household chores like that. "That's no men work," he adds, there is pride in his voice.  
Hakkai smiles. "Ah, Goku, please taste some of the soup. Is it salty enough or shall I add more salt?"  
Goku takes one spoon of the soup and comments,"It would be great when we add some pinches of salt; and besides you have forgotten the cinnamon here."  
Hakkai grins. "Thanks, Goku."

"Apart from what Gojyo has talked about that night, Hakkai..." Goku stops to take a breath. "Is there really anything between you and Sanzo?"  
Hakkai is startled to hear this unexpected question. And Goku doesn't seem like he will forget the whole matter easily.  
"No," Hakkai answers. "There is nothing. We only have a chat. That's all."  
Goku's face turns bright. "I knew it! I knew it!" He says with joy. "I have wanted to ask you about it but when Sanzo's around, he will definitely hit me again. I am relieved."  
Hakkai can feel something hitting him in the chest.  
"Goku, you..."  
"Nani?" asks Goku with a cute expression.  
Hakkai just smiles and winks with his free hand. "No, forget it."

* * *

At the other side, Kougaiji stands on a big rock, eyeing the "Sanzo-troops". He spots Gojyo easily, standing about 30 miles from his position, evidently-bad mooded.  
"How are you, Dokugakuji? Are you ready for another fight?" he asks the man who sits beside the rock.  
"Sure. It will be boring when I only sit around."  
"Yay, a fight, a fight!" Lirin yells around energetically.  
"This time, I will make sure to return with the sutra in my hands. Say goodbye, Sanzo..."

Gojyo stands alone, every muscle of his body screams out the same thing : boredom.  
"Don't act like that," scolds his wife. "You should thank Sanzo that he didn't give you any other punishment. Besides, it is only for a week."  
Gojyo scowls at his wife, but he doesn't say anything. The problem to discuss with a woman is that you will never win. And it will never end.

"Gojyo, take another look with the telescope," says his wife. Gojyo sighs and grabs the telescope.  
"It is nothing. See? I don't understand why you are commanding me around."  
"I just want to be safe. I want a peaceful living with you and Goku. I hate it to take care of your wounds every time you go back home from a fight. You don't know how scared I am everytime you come back with so many blood loss."  
Gojyo's expression becomes mild.  
"Shi Wei..." he turns at his wife.  
"Take another look, you idiot! We are alone here, you must be aware of anything!" reprimands his wife.  
Gojyo sighs again and takes another look.  
"Again, there is nothing... ehhh!"  
Shi Wei stands up quickly, her face is all pale.  
"Shi Wei! A group of people is coming toward us, go and warn the people!"  
"Hai!" answers Shi Wei, turns on her heels, runs some steps forward and runs back toward Gojyo.

She gives Gojyo a kiss on his right cheek.  
"Be safe," she says softly before she runs with ultimate speed to warn the rest of the people. Gojyo touches his right cheek, grinning.  
"Okay, now let's see who is stronger between us, whoever you are!" he shouts.

* * *

Hakkai streches his body. It feels good to have a nice rest after cooking the whole time. Hakkai is sure that Goku can replace him anytime after he disappears from this place, even though he hides some suspicion regarding Goku, since the amount of the meat buns gets less and less each time Hakkai pays a look at them. Or is it only his imagination? Besides, the guards who are supposed to watch over Goku repeatedly ensure him that Goku isn't taking anything from the foods, while they themselves are quite busy munching something the whole time.

Hakkai walks around the tents, watching the people doing their activities. It is so peaceful here, he says to himself. Then he suddenly realizes that he is quite used to this place, now. He barely forgets that this place is not where he is supposed to be. Sanzo...

Hakkai continues walking past the crowd and as he looks around, he is no longer among the tents. He is about to turn around as he sees smoke rises from behind a big rock. Out of curiosity he goes toward the rock just to see where the smoke comes from, and meets Sanzo eye in eye. The latter looks quite annoyed to see Hakkai.  
"Oh, Sanzo. Nice to see you out here." Hakkai says with his typical smile, asking himself if it is the right time to end his pause.  
"I thought you were staying in the kitchen?" Sanzo asks, frowning.  
"Oh, Goku is replacing me. He insists that I have my rest. So I take a little pause. Sorry to bother you."  
"Aa," Sanzo mutters, turning away from Hakkai.  
Hakkai asks himself if he shall go now or not. Otherwise... "It is okay when you want to leave," Sanzo concentrates himself back to his pipe of tobacco. "I am not going to hold you back."

Hakkai smiles to himself, then takes a seat next to Sanzo.

"What are you doing here, actually? Your guards must be quite worried when they don't find their chief around." Says Hakkai.  
"No bother. They already know where I am. They just don't dare to disturb me here."

A silence.

Hakkai is already used to such silence when he is alone with Sanzo. He himself doesn't find any appropriate topic to talk about. Neither with the Sanzo in his world, nor this Sanzo. Both are alike in the way which Hakkai never understands. There is so much parts of Sanzo, which will always be mysteries for Hakkai. And that's the fun of having a relationship with someone. Our struggle to find, to understand and to accept.

"Last time," Sanzo begins. "we were talking about why I am letting you stay here."  
Hakkai nods.

"I said that I didn't trust you. That won't change, I guess. But I have been thinking about the reason why I let you stay here despite my lack of trust to you. Perhaps, the most logical answer is that, I know you can't harm me."

Hakkai chuckles. Well, it is true. He has nothing to destroy Sanzo with his clans.  
"Otherwise, that doesn't make any sense. People don't accept others in their home just because the guests are not dangerous, surely." Sanzo adds.

He turns to face Hakkai. "I am not lying as I said that I felt like I knew you for a long time. Can it be that you hide something from us? I guess you are the one who knows the most about this matter."  
He smirks.

"Yes, that's right. Didn't you suspect me as a spy?" Hakkai laughs heartily.  
Sanzo lights up another pipe of tobacco, he looks quite pissed off. "Well, shall I talk about nonsense like you coming from the future or sort of!" he answered in wrath.

Hakkai chuckles.  
"None of them is right. I don't know many things, but I do know you guys. Even if we have quite different relationships to each other."

Sanzo raises one eyebrow.

"But we are related no matter where you are, isn't it? Even with different kind of relationships."

Hakkai nods.

"The bond that puts us together..." Sanzo whispers as he looks down his pipe of tobacco.

"Sanzo-sama! Sanzo-sama!"  
Both Sanzo and Hakkai stands up quickly and faces a boy who has just screamed after Sanzo.  
"Please help! There is an attack!"


	11. Adjustment

**Author's note : Perhaps you can say that this chapter is the biggest cliffhanger I will create of all cliffhangers u all hate, lol. To make it short, this is the second last chapter. Yes, I finally finished it isn't that wonderful? Actually, to tell the truth, I am kinda asking myself if the last chapters are not so good or sort of. Even if I am disappointed because I got no review, it is okay. Just go on with the story, and I will publish the last one in exactly twoo weeks from now, due to correction and so on.

* * *

_Summary : Last fight in this story. One death, but I am sure you won't kill me for that... I mean, after you read the last of course. _

* * *

**

"I feel a bit guilty..." murmurs Goku, his mouth full with foods.  
"I have tricked Hakkai out of this place to eat some of the foods. What do you guys think about it?"

Goku turns to his fellows—the guards—who gobbles down their foods without mercy.  
"But it is not true, Goku-sama!" A guard manages to says something while eating. "Sanzo-sama has been very cruel to you. He exactly knows that you can't stand foods without eating them. Then it is his problem when you can trick Cho Hakkai and be able to eat these foods."

Goku nods his head with every sentence. "That's true, Sanzo deserves it! I will eat his portion, too!" He reaches after a tray with "Sanzo-sama, leader of the Goldfish Clan" note on it.

"Gokuuu! Gokuu!"  
Goku nearly dies from choking. _Onee-chan!_

Shi Wei rushes inside the tent, hugging Goku tightly. She hardly notices the mess around and the two guards who hurrily clean their clothes from food rests.  
"Goku, hurry. Kougaiji-troops are attacking. I bring you your nyoibou."

Sanzo and Hakkai runs back to their main region and arrives there at the same time like Kougaiji and his soldiers. The fight begins as soon as both sides notice each other's presence. Automatically each one looks for their usual fighting opponent. Lirin, for example, jumps and runs around in her search after Goku. Hakkai doesn't see Gojyo. When these people pass the place where Gojyo is supposed to guard, then must he be fighting with Dokugakuji right now. In the meanwhile, Sanzo is already out of sight.  
A soft clang sound draws Hakkai's attention and he sees Yaone in front of him. The girl has the same shy expression she always shows when they meet. Hakkai just has to smile at her. Yaone also gives him a smile.  
And they start with their fight without any word exchange.

Goku can't concentrate on his fight. He keeps thinking about Hakkai. When he only knew that Kougaiji would attack, he wouldn't let Hakkai out of the tent. _But Hakkai is strong_, he says to himself. _He has saved you last time. Without him, you must be dead now._

Goku grins. Hakkai will be allright. He just needs to fight well here. And then, when they are lucky, they will sit together on a feast tonight with Kougaiji and his people in prison.  
"Watch out!" screams Lirin.  
Goku is awake from his daydreaming. But it is too late. His body is pushed forward with a massive power. Goku feels as if his skull falls apart. His eyes widen in shock. Lirin stares at him in terror. Goku falls on the ground with opened eyes. But there is no more sign of life in him. Son Goku is dead.  
Lirin falls on her knees.  
"No," she whispers. "No, I don't mean it! Goku, wake up, Goku, wake up!"  
The man who attacks Goku lights up a cigarette.  
"Oops, perhaps I am too rough on the boy. Sorry, Miss. I have to leave now."  
Lirin looks up to Nii Jyeni, who looks down at her with an amused expression.  
This man has killed Goku. And yet Lirin doesn't do anything. Goku is on the opponent side. Lirin forces herself to stand up and goes away, but she can't. At least she has to take Goku out of the fighting area. Otherwise his corpse will be destroyed.

* * *

Hakkai has a bad premonition. Something bad has happened. Can it be Sanzo?  
Yaone's weapon cuts him on his cheek, his blood runs down his cheek. That brings Hakkai back to his fight with Yaone. Hakkai pants, but Yaone is nearly out of energy.  
Something pulls Hakkai from behind. It's Gojyo.  
"Hakkai, it is bad, it is really bad." He says in hurry.  
"Aaah..! Doku!" yells Yaone in horror."There is nothing wrong with that guy," Gojyo answers, bad-tempered. "I miss him somewhere in the fight after he throws me 3 meters away. But there is something serious," Gojyo turns back to Hakkai.

"Sanzo is on a one-on-one fight over there. Somehow Kougaiji succeeds in tricking him into a remoted area. Perhaps he has more men there and plans to gang up on him."  
"Kougaiji-sama won't do such thing!" yells Yaone, who is still there listening to them.  
"Whatever. Hakkai, let's go. You are better than any of my best men."

But Hakkai sees something that Gojyo doesn't see : Lirin, who pulls on Goku's body, which lies limply on the sandy ground. His face is full with blood. Lirin looks so pitiful.  
"...and at last... Hakkai? Hey, Hakkai, where are you going!"

Hakkai avoids some hits from people around, accidentally hit one of his men on the nose, and rush to Lirin and Goku.  
Lirin turns at him, her face full of tears. Hakkai grabs her shoulders.  
"What happened? Tell me, what happened?"  
"Goku.." whispers Gojyo unbelievingly. He finally realizes what draws Hakkai's attention.  
Long before Lirin tells them that Goku is dead, they already know it. Noone will survive from such a serious wound.  
Gojyo kneels down and closes Goku's eyes. Then he slings Goku's body on his shoulder.  
"They are not yet far away, Hakkai. I count on you. I will come later."

Hakkai, Lirin and Yaone watch Gojyo's back in silence. Even if this Goku is not the Goku he has been together with in their journey, Hakkai feels a big loss on his side. Goku is not here anymore. He is dead. Hakkai can't do anything to save him. But at least he will do his best so that noone will die after Goku.  
He is barely aware that Yaone and Lirin follow him as he runs away to look for Sanzo's shadow.

_Sanzo... Sanzo... Sanzo, where are you!  
_  
Sanzo turns around so quickly that he fails noticing Kougaiji's weapon attacking his side.  
"What is it, Sanzo? When you don't take this fight seriously, you can just leave the sutra to me."  
"Stop daydreaming," Sanzo scowls at him. "It is nothing."

Hakkai's eyes wander over the fighting people. Yaone, some meters behind him, gasps. Hakkai looks at her direction and spots Sanzo and Kougaiji. But they are alone. And both are slightly wounded. Yaone steps into his way, her weapon raised.  
"Your opponent is me," she said. "I won't let you attack Kougaiji-sama from behind!"  
Lirin steps aside and watches her brother.  
Hakkai nods and prepares himself.

* * *

Sanzo would really like to know what Hakkai is doing there, some meters apart from them. But he looks okay. Kougaiji gives him a punch on the face and Sanzo has to spit out blood. And between two hits Sanzo manages to fire a shot at Kougaiji. The bullet scratches his cheek.  
At nearly the same time, Hakkai bumps into Sanzo. Both of them are confused about how they can meet each other while having their own fights, but they have no time to express their confusions.  
"Everything okay?" Sanzo asks.  
"Umm... yes." Hakkai answers, hesitating if he has to tell Sanzo about Goku.  
"What the..."  
Sanzo's words are cut by a blow from Kougaiji.

"Hiiiiahhh!"  
Yaone is still attacking Hakkai. Hakkai suddenly loses his balance and he falls into nothing. Sanzo reacts quickly and pulls after Hakkai's hand before he falls. Hakkai never dreams that he would find a ravine here, in a desert. But that doesn't matter now. Sanzo is panting hard. His grip on Hakkai's hand is getting looser because their hands are sweating.  
"Sa... Sanzo!" mutters Hakkai.  
Kougaiji's face shows up behind Sanzo.  
"Sanzo, let me go!" screams Hakkai in horror.  
Sanzo is fully aware of Kougaiji, who raises his weapon calmly behind him.  
"No," he says stubbornly.

_Hakkai... Hakkai..._

Hakkai hears a familar voice in his head. It is... who is it?

_Hakkai, Hakkai!_

It is... Can't be.. It is...

_HAKKAI!_

"So nice. Why don't you die together?"  
Nii Jyeni shows up out of nowhere and helps Kougaiji to do the last attack. He hits the ground with Kougaiji's massive weapon and Sanzo, together with Hakkai and part of the ground fall into the depth of darkness.


	12. Afterwards

**Author's note : Ah.. the long awaited ending... In case any of you don't really like the ending, I have to remind you that this story is supposed to be a shounen ai after all. But if you want me to write more more chapters and then end it gracefully, I can also make it as a new story. Just tell me, ok?**

* * *

Hakkai is thrown back to life with a jerk. He opens his eyes so suddenly and his view is blurred because someone is shaking his body.  
"Hakkai! Hakkai! Thanks God, Thanks God! You are awake!"  
"Kyuuu, kyuuu!"

Hakkai places his spectacle correctly on his nose.  
"Go... Goku I... where.. what has happened?"  
Beside him, Sanzo and Gojyo also come to consciousness, both holding their heads.  
"Ugh.. what is this all about? Why am I here?"

"RUN! TAKE THE SUTRA WITH YOU, Run!"  
Hakkai looks up and notices that they are not alone. Two youkai girls run as fast as they can to the door. But Goku is faster. With one jump he already stands in front of the door, blocking the only exit the two girls have.

Sanzo gets up from the bed, and walks to the youkais. He outstretches his hand, asking silently for the sutra.  
The older girl clutches on the sutra. It is clear that she doesn't intend to give up the sutra that easily. Sanzo pulls out his gun, ready to shoot.

"Onee-chan, I am scared!" the younger girl screams out, she pulls on her sister's dress in fear.  
Hakkai places himself as a shield in front of the girls.

"No, Sanzo. Please, don't kill them."

"Waaaahhhh!" the younger girl cries out and his sister lets the sutra fall. Goku picks it up, looking at the girls full of pities.

Sanzo snaps the sutra out of Goku's hand, but he still aims his gun at the girls—or at Hakkai. Hakkai doesn't move at all. He doesn't know what exactly will happen, but he doesn't want these children to die.

After exchanging glares with Hakkai, as if to measure each one's will strength, Sanzo gives up with a sigh and put down his gun.  
"Do what you want," he says angrily.

Goku is still guarding the door. Both girls know that they can't escape. They eye Hakkai suspiciously.  
"Mind telling me who you are? Why are you attacking us?" he asks friendly.  
"We want to steal the sutra to revenge our parents," answers the younger girl honestly to her sister's amazement.  
"Chise!" scolds her sister.  
"Sorry, Onee-chan!" says the little girl, slapping her hand on her own mouth.

"It is okay, we are not going to kill you." Hakkai tries to ensure the girls, ignoring Sanzo's snort.

"They are dangerous, Hakkai. Quite dangerous."  
Hakkai turns to Gojyo, who sits beside Sanzo, one hand supporting his head.  
"Do you still remember having fever? We stopped our journey because you suddenly collapsed and were too weak to continue. We brought you to this inn and one day they came. The last thing I remembered is that the girl," he points at the older one, "put a curse on us."  
"I am not putting a curse at anyone!" The girls screams angrily.  
"I just remove your existences to his mind," she points at Hakkai. "That's all! I chose you because at that time you were the weakest of all. I needed to keep you passive for quite a long time, so that I will have time to understand how to use the sutra!"

"Do you still want to know how to use it? Let me show it to you," Sanzo says, standing up.  
"No!" yells Hakkai shortly, glaring at Sanzo and forces him to sit down again.

"We didn't want to do something bad," Chise whines. "We just want to take the sutra and flee. All of them will be back as soon as you are healthy, anyway."  
Chise pleads. "Please, don't kill us..."

* * *

"I don't understand why you are so angry, Sanzo."  
Sanzo glares at Hakkai.  
"Perhaps because you have let go of the youkais!"  
Hakkai sighs.  
"I can't believe that we were in Hakkai's mind. I was dead. Wow. But how come we lose our youkai power there?" babbles Goku.  
"Shut up, damn monkey. I can't believe I cry for you." Groans Gojyo, ashamed.  
"What! You are the stupid one, perverted kappa! And you even marry my sister!"  
"What's so wrong about it!"  
Hakkai smiles as he sees the scenes.

"Are you already fit?" Sanzo asks.  
"Hm? Yeah. We can continue now."  
Hakuryuu jumps off Hakkai's shoulder and goes outside.

Sanzo smirks at Hakkai.  
"The bond that puts us together," he whispers.  
Hakkai looks up at Sanzo rather unbelievingly.  
"What a nonsense,"  
Sanzo turns away from Hakkai, leaving him with a startled expression. Then Hakkai needs to chuckle. Well, that is Sanzo. That's the Sanzo he knows.  
The four of them walk to the car, especially after Sanzo kicks the two fighting rascals to Hakuryuu's direction.

"By the way, Sanzo," Hakkai says smilingly to Sanzo.  
"You are so cool as you bid the girls farewell."  
Sanzo's face turns red.  
"Shut up."

**_"You are risking your life for a revenge? How pathetic.  
And when you shall die here, will you be satisfied? Is this sort of a heroic action?" _**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note :  
So, t5ur-t51d! That's the end of this story. Can you believe it? I finally finish it, it takes me 6 months! I really hope you like this story.  
And for everyone, who has patiently waited for any chapter of this story to publish, sorry for my lack of ideas and thanks for reading.**


End file.
